


fake it right

by sears



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, ensemble cast of nct/exo/wayv idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sears/pseuds/sears
Summary: Lucas turns to him, sees Baekhyun staring over at the door. "What?" he asks lamely."My ex," Baekhyun says, quickly tilting back his head as he downs his entire drink in barely a few seconds. "Come here."Lucas clumsily sets his bottle down right as Baekhyun snakes a hand around the back of his neck, fingers sliding up to grip at the back of his hair."Quick, kiss me."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 183





	fake it right

This party definitely doesn't suck, Lucas decides, grinning as Johnny shamelessly attempts to burp his ABCs -- he only makes it as far as D -- and leaves everyone around them chortling like teenagers hiding out behind the bleachers. It's the first party he's been to that isn't undergrads only, which means a lot more people and somehow a lot less socializing outside his usual group of friends.

The music is booming, but the entrance of the next group of people into the apartment somehow drowns it out. Lucas instantly recognizes one of them -- Byun Baekhyun, a grad student and the TA for his English class.

Baekhyun waltzes in like he owns the place, along with the loudest dude Lucas thinks he's ever seen, and that's a lot coming from him -- backwards cap and metallic racer sunglasses that look like they came from some poor soul's yard sale. They look a pair, really. Baekhyun has on a neon, multicolored windbreaker and has pink streaks in his usually white-blonde hair. 

Lucas takes a somewhat delayed look around at his environment and realizes that this party is probably eighties themed. He glances over at Yuta's leopard print leggings and bursts into loud laughter.

Yuta sends him a look like he's half confused, half preemptively irritated.

"I thought you just wore those because you wanted to," Lucas explains, pointing at the offending animal print while still laughing.

"Um, I did, obviously." Yuta says it like he's speaking to a slow child.

This only spurs Lucas' laughter into wheezing territory, prompting Hendery to smack his back for him like he's choking.

Lucas catches Baekhyun watching him laugh, paused with his drink halfway to his mouth, and Lucas -- at a loss for any kind of intelligent reaction -- grins stupidly over at him and waves.

Baekhyun laughs at him, and Lucas' neck burns in a rare burst of embarrassment, but Baekhyun's nose does this crinkling thing when he does it, so it doesn't feel like a total loss on his part.

The party is getting busy enough that the chatter starts to drown out the music. People-watching is always the best at these things, alcohol bringing out both the best and worst in people in often fascinating ways. 

For example, there's another grad student over by the kitchen wearing a brown blazer over a blue sweater vest, looking more like a professor than a student, who is forcing water down a lanky, sloppy drunk kid's throat. He pats his cheek after he gets him to chug a bit, not unlike the way you might rub a dog's throat to get it to swallow a pill. Lucas laughs to himself at the display.

"I can't tell if you're actually always laughing at something, or if you've drank enough that you've forgotten how to move your face."

Lucas jerks at the proximity of the new voice, velvet smooth, and startles twice over when he sees that it's Baekhyun. He's leaning into his shoulder, close enough that his chin could almost rest against it. He smells like cologne, warm and spicy, more masculine than his outward neon frills would suggest. He doesn't remember noticing him sit down, but Baekhyun is kind of small, and Lucas isn't the best at being aware of his surroundings

He might not be laughing anymore, but he can't help but smile as he shrugs and says, "I'm just happy."

Baekhyun laughs, the sound a little hoarse and scratchy, and Lucas decides maybe he has had a lot to drink, what with the way his head starts to feel fuzzy. In a good way though. Anyways, tell that to the single beer he's had held in his hand the entire time he's been here. 

Baekhyun takes a sip of his drink, something clear and sparkling. "If watching Sehun slowly lose his dignity makes you happy, then you should hang out here more often."

Baekhyun swaps his drink to his other hand and offers the one closest to Lucas as he says, "I'm Baekhyun."

"I know," Lucas says, "You're the TA for my English class."

Baekhyun grins, leaning over to grab Lucas' free hand to force a cordial shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Lucas," Baekhyun sing-songs, and Lucas tries to fight back the warmth that comes with the knowledge that Baekhyun knows his name already. It's part of his job, really.

Before Lucas has a chance to say something interesting, or even remotely coherent, Baekhyun jumps up to dance to a song that comes on after loudly declaring to the entire room that the song is 'his jam'. He ends up shuffling around the living room with a few girls, shaking his hair out like he's got enough of it to toss over his shoulder. He even croons over in Lucas' direction, pointing and making a show of it. He looks goofy and kind of stupid and Lucas realizes his alcohol tolerance must be in the dumpster now because for a brief moment there he could've sworn he was a little bit in love with Baekhyun.

Surprisingly, Baekhyun flops back down next to him after his song ends, pushing his hair up off his forehead and sighing in exhaustion.

Baekhyun says, "I'm too old for this shit now," and Lucas almost responds with _'age doesn't matter, I don't care, you're not too old for me'_ , until he realizes it wasn't directed at him. Another one of Baekhyun's friends is sitting on the other side of him, and Lucas decides the proper course of action to play the near-misstep off is to awkwardly stare straight ahead with his hands gripping his knees.

Hendery smacks the side of his thigh, jerking his head towards Baekhyun in a silent question of _'who the fuck is that?'_ \-- which Lucas avoids answering with all the grace of a toddler by grabbing Hendery's hand and bending it backwards until he shrieks in pain.

Yuta sends him a glare, and Lucas winks seductively at him. Yuta then pretends to violently gag.

He's lost track of time now, and he's still on his first beer but he's managed to tear almost the entire label off of the bottle without even realizing it. He blames it on being distracted by Johnny and Yuta's borderline flirtatious argument and by the warmth of Baekhyun's tight little body still sitting right next to him. 

Lucas startles again, this time as Baekhyun actually does rest his chin on his shoulder, albeit on top of his own hand. He has really nice fingers, Lucas thinks hazily. Long and slim, tapered with clean nails.

"You've ravaged that poor thing enough, don't you think?" Baekhyun asks, jerking his still resting chin towards Lucas' beer.

Lucas smirks, half of his tilted mouth curling into a grin. "I've been told I'm pretty good at not knowing when to stop," he says, bouncing his eyebrows suggestively.

Baekhyun barks out a laugh, reaching up to pinch at his cheek. "Oh my god you're so cute, it's the worst."

Lucas winks, says, "Why, thank you."

He's about to ask Baekhyun if he comes here often, just to drag out the cheesy flirting he knows he's actually pretty good at, when Baekhyun curses quietly beneath his breath.

Lucas turns to him, sees Baekhyun staring over at the door. "What?" he asks lamely.

"My ex," Baekhyun says, quickly tilting back his head as he downs his entire drink in barely a few seconds. "Come here."

Lucas clumsily sets his bottle down right as Baekhyun snakes a hand around the back of his neck, fingers sliding up to grip at the back of his hair.

"Quick, kiss me."

Lucas has just enough time to notice a smudge of pink chalk near the edge of Baekhyun's forehead before he slips into something like a trance and dips his head down to press his mouth against Baekhyun's. The instantaneous hunger is overwhelming. Baekhyun must feel it too, as his hand grips tighter at Lucas' hair. It's like he's trying to keep him in place, to not allow him to get too much closer. That changes when Lucas tilts his head enough that Baekhyun's lips part, and he slips his tongue slowly past them, and Baekhyun fucking moans and then his grip is officially tugging forward, desperate almost. 

Distantly Lucas hears someone whistle in the background. Baekhyun pulls back, and Lucas means to say _'don't'_ but instead says "huh". Baekhyun pushes up onto his knees then, and all Lucas can do is look up in borderline biblical awe as Baekhyun climbs onto his lap. Both of his hands frame Lucas' face before he leans down to reseal their kiss.

Lucas swears his entire body pulses in tune with his thundering heartbeat, he can feel it all the way up in his temples. Baekhyun's fingers play with the edges of his hair, combing through the sides of it, and he almost worries Baekhyun might feel it. Baekhyun's mouth is soft and warm, and he tastes like Sprite with an edge of cheap vodka. He can feel Baekhyun's heavy breaths fanning out against his upper lip. The whole experience feels like falling and flying, all at once.

Something cracks loudly off to the side right as someone yells, and Baekhyun jerks backwards as though the sound were a gunshot. Looks like a bottle of vodka slipped off the side of the counter and made itself at home seeping into the floorboards, and Lucas couldn't give less of a fuck.

Lucas turns his attention back to the boy in his lap, and to both his shock and delight, Baekhyun looks almost as dazed as he feels. His own mouth feels swollen, a sting that feels almost like a brand, like it's been claimed. 

"Thanks," Baekhyun says -- or tries to say, as his voice is seemingly not working anymore. He slips off Lucas' lap and hops to his feet, walking towards the kitchen with stiff legs. Right before he rounds the corner Lucas catches him reaching down to adjust his dick in his pants. Lucas might be panting, he's not really sure. All he can seem to do is blink in that general direction. 

"Hello? What the fuck was that?"

Lucas turns toward Hendery's voice and blinks again, his raw mouth curving into a wide and probably stupid looking grin. Johnny looks over at him and starts laughing, which makes Yuta take enough notice to say, "You look like you've fallen through a few trees on your way back to earth."

Sounding way more drunk than he knows he is, he says, "Don't be jealous."

Yuta scoffs and pretends he has more important things to do, but Lucas sees the hint of an amused smile there.

All Lucas seems to be able to do is blink, smile, blink some more. He feels a new thrill when he looks down at his hands and sees his fingers stained pink.

Baekhyun leaves not long after, and Lucas catches his intense stare as he stops just before the door. He shoves down the urge to chase after him, but then Baekhyun's intense stare turns into something softer -- a slightly tilted smile and a tiny, secret wave with his fingers. Baekhyun slips through the door alone, and Lucas sighs like a lovesick teenager.

A guy with the same color hair as him leans over towards Lucas, his eyes gleaming with amusement as he says, "You realize his ex was here the whole time, right? They're pretty good friends actually."

Lucas blinks. His slow spreading grin this time is so wide it almost hurts his face. 

Never in his life did he think he'd be this excited for an English class.

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be a Thing


End file.
